


A boring day turns into a hot day

by takahiisa



Category: Masuda Takahisa - Fandom, NewS - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Porn, explicit - Freeform, using toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahiisa/pseuds/takahiisa
Summary: It was a boring day at work and her eyes were so heavy, her boyfriend noticed her being sleepy from his desk across the room and decided to do something to keep her awake until the end of day.
Relationships: Masuda Takahisa/Original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A boring day turns into a hot day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@newsnoai_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40newsnoai_).



It was a boring day in the office. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 1 pm and she couldn’t wait to finish the day. She got sleepy after every lunch, she started to walk towards the wash room to wash her face to keep her awake. When she walked towards the wash room, she glanced at a desk across the room from her desk, she caught her boyfriend looking at her while smiling, so she smiled back at her boyfriend. 

She was washing her face in the wash room when she heard someone walked in to the room and locked the door. Before she could open her eyes, she felt a familiar touch on her back. “Hi, baby” she heard him whispering. She smiled while she wiped her face with her handkerchief, “hi” she answered while looking at her boyfriend from the mirror. “What are you doing here?” she asked, “I just....miss you” he answered as he kissed her neck. “Hey, we’re still at the office” she panicked. “Don’t worry, I locked the door” he answered while keep doing what he was doing. She relaxed a bit while feeling his lips on her skin. “I brought something that could make you awake till the end of the day” he said, “really? please, I’ve been so sleepy”. 

He stopped kissing her neck, turned her around to face him and started to captured her lips with his lips while pinning her to the sink. She felt his hand creeping on her thigh and went into her skirt, not long after that she felt his hand slipped into her panty and into her hole. She broke their kiss, “hey we can’t do this here” she said, he was kissing her earlobe and whispered to her, “of course we can, you even wear your lace panty” he said while teasing her earlobe. She was about to asked how did he know when he felt a second finger entered her hole. She had to hold her voice since it was in the office bathroom. After a while, his fingers weren’t in her hole anymore and she felt them lowering her panty. He turned her again and pushed her head to the sink exposing her ass in the air after he raised her skirt to her waist. 

“What are you going to do?” she asked as she felt her heart beating excitedly. She saw him bringing out something small out from his pants pocket and when she saw it, she knew what was it. He shoved it to her mouth for her to cover it with her saliva. “Let’s put this in here until the end of the day to keep you awake and if you can keep it until then, I’ll give you a prize” he said that as he took the little thing out from her mouth and put it in her hole. “I will bring the controller with me” she saw his evil smirk through the mirror as he said that. “Let’s try it so we know it works” he turned on the vibration and she had to hold her voice again, it was a weak vibration but still affected her. “Good, it works” he said as he helped her fixed her underwear and skirt. “Good luck” he said as he slapped her ass and slipped out the bathroom quitely to not draw attention. She fixed herself a little bit before going out from the bathroom. 

Thankfully because of what happened in the wash room, she was awake and was able to finish some of her work that day. He didn’t activate the vibrator at first, but after a couple hours, she felt it vibrates inside her hole, the duration wasn’t that long so she was able to hold her voice in and tried to do everything possible so her coworkers didn’t notice anything wrong with her. But after that, he turned it on more frequently and the duration became longer that it made her sweating. Her glanced at the clock, and it was still one hour till the work day end. She barely could hold it anymore, she glanced at her boyfriend’s desk and she could see him smirking and enjoying her suffering from across the room. The vibration was stronger and it has lasted for the past two minutes that felt like hours to her, “are you okay?” she heard her neighbor desk asking with a concerned face. “Yeah, I’m okay” she answered while forcing a smile. The vibration finally stopped and tried to stand up, and she was walking towards the wash room when she felt it vibrates stronger than before, she almost fell down but succesfully holding to the nearest wall to support herself. She entered one of the cubicles and lowered down her panty to take out the vibrator from her hole. That’s when she heard someone came into the wash room and locked it, she knew it was him. She opened her cubicle to find him evil smiling at her, “Takahisa, I can’t hold it in anymore” she said. “Then I won’t give you your prize” he answered. She kissed him violently and went into the cubicle once again and begged him, “Please, I want to to cum, I can’t cum with this. I need you” she begged like her life was depend on it. “No, our promise was until the end of the work day for your prize” he stood his ground. “Please, I want to cum” she felt like crying. “You can do it yourself” he said smirking. She was desperate so she sat on the closed closet, spreading her legs in front of him and fingered herself with 3 fingers at the same time because she was so desperate. Her other hand was on her clit to stimulate it both simultaneously. She didn’t care that he was watching her fingering her like that. 

She did it by herself for a few minutes before she realized that she can’t do it herself and before she knew it she was begging to him again. “Please, Takahisa. I need you” she said as she touched his member, she could felt it hardening behind his pants. She opened his zipper and lowered down his black boxer and saw his hardening member. She started to suck his length while stimulating her clitoris at the same time. She felt it even more hard inside her mouth as she sucked it hard. “Please insert it. I need it to cum” as she turned her body back facing him while exposing her hole to him. He closed their distance but didn’t put his member into her hole. She felt it hard on his clit that it shocked her a little bit, she wanted and needed it so much. 

“Do it yourself because you need it” he said with commanding tone in his voice. She grabbed his member with her hand and guided it to her hole. She moved her hips to help his length entered her hole. It entered without problem because she was so wet and ready to have him inside her. She moved her hips fast and circling manner to help her cum, it didn’t take long for her to cum with his help. She finally could breath freely after cumming. She felt his hands on her hips holding her still, “I haven’t finished, take responsibility”. She didn’t have anymore power to fight him so she just tried to balance herself on the closed toilet. After a few minutes, he pulled out his length to cum outside. 

After finishing, they went quite for awhile to take a breath before went out the cubicle and fix themselves. After fixing themselves, they went out the wash room one by one silently to not draw any attention.


End file.
